In the past few decades, the petroleum industry has invested heavily in the development of marine seismic survey techniques that yield knowledge of subterranean formations beneath a body of water in order to find and extract valuable mineral resources, such as oil. High-resolution seismic images of a subterranean formation are helpful for quantitative seismic interpretation and improved reservoir monitoring. For a typical marine seismic survey, a marine survey vessel tows one or more seismic sources below the surface of the water and over a subterranean formation to be surveyed for mineral deposits. Seismic receivers may be located on or near the seafloor, on one or more streamers towed by the marine survey vessel, or on one or more streamers towed by another vessel. The marine survey vessel typically contains marine seismic survey equipment, such as navigation control, seismic source control, seismic receiver control, and recording equipment. The seismic source control may cause the one or more seismic sources, which can be air guns, marine vibrators, etc., to produce acoustic signals at selected times. Each acoustic signal is essentially a sound wave that travels down through the water and into the subterranean formation. At each interface between different types of rock, a portion of the sound wave may be refracted, a portion of the sound wave may be transmitted, and another portion may be reflected back toward the body of water to propagate toward the surface. The seismic receivers thereby measure a wavefield that was ultimately initiated by the actuation of the seismic source.